Stormwind Judiciary Code of Conduct
The Stormwind Judiciary Code of Conduct is a document that outlines the basic expectations for all participants of the Stormwind Judiciary on an in-character and out-of-character level. Documents and Guides All participants of the Stormwind Judiciary should generally follow the guides and documents collaboratively drafted by its participants. This list of documents will be expanded as more are added on the Stormwind Judiciary article. Leaderless Cooperation The Stormwind Judiciary was established for the sole purpose of uniting the various law-enforcing and law-interested groups in the Stormwind role-playing sphere under a common set of definitions and customs that all can utilize in legal role-play. In this system, no individual or guild may lord over or issue commands to another. All guilds and individuals involved in the Stormwind Judiciary should cooperate and resolve disputes maturely and professionally as peers. There will never be appointed leaders of this project. No guild has control of another guild's credentials or jurisdiction. Consent Guards and Magistrates must have out-of-character consent and commit to out-of-character communication before enforcing laws or punishments on other players in role-play. This means that players can refuse to be involved with legal plot lines. This includes players who are participants in the Stormwind Judiciary. A lot of drama and hurt feelings can be avoided if out-of-character communication happens before, during, and after any law process. This is outlined in the Guard Roleplaying Guide. On any Stormwind Warrants for Arrest issued by the Stormwind House of Magistrates, the issuing Magistrate must have the charged criminal role-player consent to legal role-play within the Stormwind Judiciary's laws and processes. Documentation Legal plot lines committed by the participants of the Stormwind Judiciary should be documented for public review and record keeping. It is granted that not all interactions will be noted, but participants of the Judiciary should try to preserve role-playing history and legal actions on the wiki for future role-players to draw from. Spirit of Role-Play Role-playing as a legal official is merely a means to serve the law in-character. It is not a tool with which one should express their personal bias or utilize as weapons to attack other players that they dislike out-of-character, but rather means to bolster interaction for those whom wish to participate in legal-centric role-play. Out-of-character disputes should be kept out-of-character and in-character disputes should be kept in-character. Interguild Requirements In interest of promoting role-play between the various guilds and player organizations in the Stormwind Legal scene, requirements have been put in place to prevent individual guilds from handling entire legal processes on their own. *When securing Stormwind Warrants for Arrest to make arrests for crimes that were not witnessed by guards directly or occurred a significant time in the past, guards must secure them from Magistrates not within their own guild. *A guild who apprehends or captures a player criminal role-player in role-play cannot try the same criminal with a magistrate role-player from their guild. They must seek out an independent magistrate or a magistrate in a different guild to try the criminal role-player in court. *If a law enforcing guild's member commits a crime, all law enforcing organizations are responsible for capturing and imprisoning the offender. The guild that they are part of can only issue punishment to their member if the victim of the crime consents to such. Otherwise, the criminal must be issued punishment through through a trial hosted by a Magistrate from another guild. In-Character Corruption Magistrates are generally expected to follow the Laws of Stormwind and the Magistrate Roleplaying Guide when hearing court cases. If one wishes to roleplay a corrupt Magistrate, this is to be made public knowledge on an out-of-character level BEFORE accepting the positions. The position, corrupt or otherwise, is meant as an tool to encourage and bolster roleplay. By communicating a purposefully-corrupt Magistrate, criminals can set up roleplay with the individual for bribes. Magistrates who are found and convicted of crimes in-character will be forbidden from practicing as Magistrates for a duration of time that depends on the crime committed. Such will be handled on a case-by-case basis. Meta-Gaming Meta-Gaming, or using important in-character information about a character in role-play that was discovered out-of-character without consulting that character's player, is expressly forbidden. Players should generally only use information that they have discovered via role-play. In cases of investigation, law-enforcers may use information that was released to them for use in role-play by who they are investigating. God-Moding God-Moding, or forcing actions on a player's character without that player's consent, is expressly forbidden. No player's character should be forcefully executed or imprisoned without the player's consent. To avoid being accused of god-moding, it is generally good practice for one to imply that their attacks or actions are attempts. Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents